First Dates
by RingwraithYJLOVER
Summary: Fem!Dick Grayson (Rickie Grayson) Male!Barbara Gordon (Brent Gordon). She's hanging out with Brent, having a perfectly normal lunch break. Then a guy asked her out. Simple enough. Now how's she going to tell Bruce . . . Rated T for safety. One-shot. T for safety.


**This has been on my computer for many months nagging at me to publish it. I've been too nervous about how everyone would react to it to publish it, but being almost (I did play with my little bro in the snow) stuck inside because of a snow storm and listening to Prodigal by OneRepublic really changes your perspective.**

 **This is about a year and a few months after the other genderbent one-shot. Expect more stuff being published because of snow storm. Including the some of my Fem!Nightwing story.**

 **On with the one-shot!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was beautiful Monday in May, and the sophomore class of Gotham Academy were enjoying a nice relaxing lunch period outside in the court yard. Fifteen-year-old Brent Gordon and his friend, fifteen-year-old Rickie Grayson, were laughing in the shade of an oak tree.

He shook the grass she had thrown in his hair out like a dog, and that caused her to laugh harder at the expression on his face. Brent just rolled his eyes, and grinned. With a friend like Rickie around, it was impossible not to laugh.

The two of them were sitting under their usual spot in Gotham Academy's courtyard, the big oak tree they had eaten under since they were freshmen. Well, freshgirl in Rickie's case. Brent was wearing the mandatory slacks, dress shoes, dress shirt, navy blazer, and the red tie. Neither of them cared if their uniforms got dirty, however.

Rickie was wearing the girl version of the uniform (skirt instead of slacks), although she wore a blazer instead of a vest like most girls. She wasn't most girls, and Brent found that he appreciated that about her. Rickie wasn't the easiest person to be friends with, despite her personality, because of Robin and that had only strengthened their friendship when Brent became Batlad.

To say he was mad when he discovered her secret was an understatement.

He had found out Rickie was Robin, and that explained a lot. In hindsight, he probably should have figured it out sooner. The duo's laughter faded away when a boy in their grade came up to them. Brent looked at Dan Millers curiously, but the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy ignored the red head.

Instead, Dan looked at Rickie, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, hi, Rickie. Can I sit?"

Brent wasn't sure why that simple sentence annoyed him so much.

"Sure," Rickie said.

Dan sat. The three sat in awkward silence, and Rickie elbowed Brent. She shot him a questioning look, and Brent realized that he was glaring at Dan. He relaxed his glare. The silence turned from awkward to nervous.

Dan broke it by blurting out, "You're really pretty."

Rickie looked at him in surprise. "Me?"

Dan nodded.

Then Dan blushed bright red, as Brent scowled fiercely. He had never really noticed Rickie as pretty . . . She had beautiful blue eyes, Brent mused, and her hair was a nice deep black, which went with her sort of pale skin, and she had the cutest, slightest dusting of freckles, and her lips looked soft, and she looked kind of beautiful, not pretty, with her lips curled up in amusement like that at him.

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Brent nearly choked on air.

Reality came crashing in on Brent as he realized he was having these thoughts about his best friend. Horrified, and embarrassed, Brent blushed, and broke eye contact with Rickie. He could feel her eye him curiously, but he ignored that.

She turned back to Dan. "Um, thanks, Dan. You look, er, very nice."

"I'm sorry," Dan apologized miserably. "My friends dared me to ask you on a date, because they knew you'd say no, and . . . I'm sorry. They had blackmail."

Brent's scowl came back.

"Who says I'd say no?" Rickie said softly.

Dan eyes darted to Brent, and there was confusion in them. Then understanding. Brent lost count of how many times people thought he was dating Rickie.

Dan looked at Rickie hopefully. "Does that mean you'll go out to dinner with me this Friday?"

Suddenly Brent realized he wouldn't mind having Dan think he was Rickie's boyfriend again. Couldn't this guy just go away? He was having fun hanging out with Rickie a few minutes ago, and it was nice to talk to her again without Apollo around.

Rickie chuckled at his eagerness. "Pick me up at six, Romeo, and call it a date."

Dan grinned happily, and although Brent appeared calm, he had just murdered Dan in his head three times. And now he was currently fighting the urge to punch the grin off Dan's face.

Dan kissed Rickie on the cheek (locking onto target; attack in five, four, three, two . . .). "See you Friday, Juliet."

Fortunately for Dan, though he didn't know it, he left just in time. Some part of Brent deflated at little at not being able to punch the unsuspecting Dan.

Brent looked at Rickie, and to his annoyance he saw her hand on the spot that Dan had kissed. She looked shocked, and he saw a light blush on her face. He told himself the jealously he was feeling was totally unnatural. Rickie didn't belong to him, and he had no claim on her. He couldn't go all overprotective whenever she got near another boy who wasn't family.

She would actually kick his ass if he told other guys to stay away from her. She was certainly capable of it.

Brent had no right to act this way.

He wasn't Rickie's boyfr-

Brent stopped that train of thought before it even started, but he knew he wouldn't look at Rickie the same way. Distracted, he remembered her fourteenth birthday party, where they'd played spin the bottle, and he had kissed Rickie in the closet.

She had been stunned, and had kind of just stared at him, asking why. Brent had turned red, and stumbled an excuse that their friends would make sure they did something in the closet, even if it was just a kiss. After that, Brent thought he had ruined their friendship with the stupid impulse he had gotten to kiss her.

She brushed it off, and they both came to an unspoken agreement to not talk about it. Brent had chalked up the kiss to the adrenaline running through his system from the party. Now . . . He wasn't so sure. Rickie broke him out of his thoughts by leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Relax," She told him. "It's not like he proposed to me."

Brent just smiled, a sheepish expression on his face. Internally, some part of him grumbled at the thought of someone proposing to her. He told it to shut up.

"Oops." He muttered. "Sorry."

Not that he was actually sorry. He tried to keep his thoughts away from Rickie's head on his shoulder, how he could turn his head just a little to the right, and kiss the top of her head. Or if he leaned his head down, her lips. Brent tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that Rickie would kick his butt if he did that.

But still, she smelled good, as bizarre as that sounded, and Brent had to stop himself from unconsciously leaning closer.

Rickie rolled her eyes. She sat back up, to Brent's immense relief. "Don't look so guilty, or you won't be able to glare any guys who want to date me away." As an afterthought, she added, "Bruce might hug you if you do that."

An idea made its way into Brent's mind.

"Speaking of Bruce," He said.

Rickie paled.

"Oh schist." She winced. "I have to tell Bruce I have a date Friday."

Brent snickered. "Good luck with Daddy Ba" - at her warning look, he switched names - "Bruce."

She just groaned in frustration. It was Monday. She had four days to tell Bruce she had a date Friday. Yippee.

* * *

Rickie darted into the Manor, throwing her book bag at the coat rack, and the shoe rack. Why did they have a rack for shoes? The answer was simple. Alfred. The English butler refused to have a pile of dirty, muddy shoes by the door underneath the coat rack.

After the eighth time he found Rickie's shoes under the coat rack on the wall, along with Bruce's dress shoes, Alfred got the shoe rack. Bruce thought it was hilarious. Rickie did, too, but Alfred didn't share their amusement, stating he had gotten it for practical reasons.

The effect of his statement was ruined by the small smile Alfred gave at the end.

The whole ride back to the Manor (Alfred usually picked her and Jason up, and Bruce would be waiting for her at the Manor, if he didn't have to work late), Rickie had debated how/when to tell Bruce about her date the whole ride back, ignoring the curious looks Jason gave her. Eventually, she decided the quicker the better.

After all, telling Bruce early would give him time to do a background check, which Rickie knew that Bruce would do, with her permission or not.

"BRUCE!" Rickie called out.

Alfred shot her a look of disapproval, his mouth crinkling into a frown. "Miss Rickie, I ask that you please do not shout for Master Bruce, as he is in his study."

Rickie nodded. After taking in what Alfred said, she raced up the stairs. Alfred shook his head at her retreating figure. At the top of the staircase, Rickie turned right into the hallway where the bedrooms were, including her own, Jason's, and Bruce's.

None of them knew where Alfred slept.

Bruce was in the master bedroom, and Rickie knew he liked to use the study room he had in there. The master bedroom is huge, and there's even a bathroom. Rickie had no doubt that if Bruce didn't have work, and if there was a kitchen, and an entryway into the Batcave in his room (Alfred wouldn't allow it) Bruce would never leave his room.

His room was the last on the left, and her room was across the hall from Bruce's room. Next to her was Jason's room. Jason is a pretty new addition to their makeshift family, they had literally found him about a year ago jacking the Batmobile's tires. Rickie had tackled Jason, and pinned him.

After declaring he was adorable, and he had serious guts, Rickie - Robin at the time - had asked Bruce if they could keep him. Jason wasn't sure if he should be offended, or happy, so he settled on confused, especially when Batman told him to get in the Batmobile (after the tires were fixed).

Jason was a good kid, even if his time on the streets had hardened him, and Rickie had broken through a lot of Jason's barriers. She knew that he trusted her. And that was saying something, because after the life he had, 12-year-old Jason Todd trusted no one.

At eleven, Jason had been even worse. She had to dodge so many punches with the amount of times she called him her little brother, but now Jason accepted she wouldn't stop calling him that. If anything, dare she think it, he seemed okay with it. Z

Speaking of Jason, she had kind of left him in the dust after running out of the car Alfred picked them up in . . . Oops. He was probably a little cranky about that. Running down the hall, she stopped in front of Bruce's door, impatiently knocking.

Jason caught up to her, a scowl on his face. "Jeez, where's the fire?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to ask Bruce something."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And it's so important that you had to run up to him all the way from the car?"

She shrugged. "It's just one of those things that's better to get it over with quickly. Besides, it's not that important."

Jason snorted, clearly not believing her. "Well, if it's not that important, I'm sure you won't mind if I join you when you ask Bruce whatever it is you want to ask him."

"No!" Rickie said quickly. Too quickly. "I mean, um, it's not necessary for you to tag along."

Jason immediately smirked. "Are you scared your _little brother_ is going to get some blackmail information?"

Yes. That was exactly why she didn't want Jason to tag along.

"No," She said stubbornly.

Jason stuck his tongue out at her. Obviously, he had picked up the roll of annoying little brother pretty well. Too well, in Rickie's opinion.

Before she could argue with Jason any further, Bruce opened the door.

He sighed, sensing the coming fight he just interrupted. "Yes, Rickie?"

She shifted nervously. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I-wanna-know-if-you'll-let-me-go-on-a-date-I-have-Friday."

Bruce looked surprise. "Come again?"

Dang. She said it too fast. Mentally bracing herself, she asked, "Can I go on a date Friday?"

Jason's jaw dropped. Bruce froze. Alfred stopped mid stride from where he had been walking to them.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

Except it was in his Batman voice. Oh schist. Bruce tried to avoid doing his Batman voice out of costume for the sake of their secret identities. It only happened when he was pissed.

"Um . . ." She cleared her throat, and steeled her nerves as three pairs of questioning eyes looked at her. "Dan Millers, he said he'd pick me up this Friday at six, and take me out to dinner."

Rickie eyed Bruce warily.

Bruce scowled fiercely. No boy was good enough for his daughter. He knew how teenage boys were. Heck, he used to be one. He refused to let some teenage boy break his little girl's heart.

Muttering, Bruce stalked off. Alfred followed him, and his movements were unusually stiff. He sent a concerned look at Rickie, before walking after Bruce more quickly. Throughout this whole ordeal, Jason just stared at Rickie like she had said she came from the moon.

Then Jason's own scowl took over his face. Friday was his movie night with Rickie before she went on patrol. Who the heck was some guy to think he could come along, and take that away? Vowing vengeance on this Dan Millers, Jason went after Bruce.

Rickie is _his_ sister. Big sister or not, blood or no blood, she was his sister.

Like Bruce, he was muttering under his breath, except Rickie heard him pondering about the things he would need to murder this boy. He couldn't let Rickie make the mistake of going on a date with this boy. He had to protect her. After all, Jason thought, wasn't it a brother's job to protect their sister, little or not?

Rickie stared after them in disbelief.

* * *

"Stupid, no good boy, thinking he could date my daughter . . ." Bruce's scowl had somehow gotten worse, until he was glaring at the information of Dan Millers on the screen.

So far, it looked like the boy was squeaky clean. That made it worse. It was the good ones who shattered hearts. Alfred regarded the boy's file with a critical look, but his face gave nothing away about his thoughts on Dan Miller. Bruce continued glaring at the picture of Dan Miller's on the file.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke, his tone business-like. "May I suggest that we wait until after the date to decide what to think of this young man?"

Bruce surveyed his butler, but Alfred was unreadable.

Bruce frowned. "Whose side are you own? Alfred, he's a teenage boy. I know what teenage boys are like, I _was_ one."

Alfred had to refrain from saying that in some ways Bruce still was a teenage boy. Then he stopped the chuckle that wanted to escape his lips, as he realized something.

Bruce said 'teenage boy' like it explained everything. In Bruce's mind, it probably did. He was playing the overprotective father card.

The two heard Jason's footsteps thundering down the stairs. Bruce expected him to show up, knowing just how much Jason cared for his sister. Rickie had been the first one to show Jason positive affection in a long time, and as a result Jason was rather attached to her.

"What's the verdict on this d-bag who wants to date _my_ sister?" Jason's scowl was fierce.

"Master Jason," Alfred chided him. "Please do not refer to Dan Millers in that manner."

Jason sighed, huffing irritably. He crossed his arms. "Still, what's the verdict?"

To Bruce, Jason sounded rather eager to sock Dan in the face. And he didn't even know Dan. A proud look flitted across Bruce's, momentarily erasing the scowl at the thought that his little girl was growing up, and dating . . . Bruce shuddered. Rickie wasn't allowed to date, nope, nope, nope. He cringed, thinking about some of the things he got up to on his 'dates'.

 _Atta boy, Jason,_ Bruce thought, looking at Jason proudly. Then he saw the deepening scowl on Jason's face, so he decided that he should probably answer Jason's question.

"Undecided," Bruce added quickly, "At least until the date is finished."

Jason nodded, and Alfred let an amused expression slide onto his face. Father and son sounded like they were having a war council. And the war council was about their daughter/sister dating. Jason interrupted Alfred's train of thought.

"So, after that I can castrate him?"

"Master Jason!"

"What? I'm just trying to protect her!"

"Good job, Jason."

"Master Bruce! Don't encourage him."

* * *

 **Questions? Feel free to ask. I can't promise I'll know the answer.**

 **To all my readers: thank you.** **Please, review.**


End file.
